


A Different Perspective

by awhitehead17



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Double Date, Batfam bingo 2019, Billy and Teddy being excitable fanboys, Crossover, DC/Marvel - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pining, Tim has no idea on how to deal with it, Tim's in serious denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Tim is seriously put off by the couple of teenagers that claim they're from another universe, what makes matters worse is that apparently in their universe Tim and his family are all comic book characters.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325471
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215
Collections: Batfam Bingo 2019





	A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to get this story done for weeks and I've finally completed it! It's been really annoying and I'm so glad it's finally done. Anyway, this was done for 'Crossover Fic' on my Batfam Bingo card. I chose to go with Marvel's Young Avengers for it, mainly because I want to see more interaction between these characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

“Things like this never mean something good.”

“I don’t know, sometimes they can turn out to be good things.”

“Dude, when has an anomaly that’s randomly appeared in the centre of Gotham ever turned out to be a good thing?”

Tim goes silent for a moment before reluctantly admitting, “Yeah, okay. You may have a point.”

Kon lets out a laugh, “Of course I do.”

Tim doesn’t give him an answer after that. He simply focuses on swinging and landing safely on the rooftops he’s traveling over while Kon flies next to him. They’re traveling to the centre of Gotham to where Oracle had picked up a spike of abnormal readings, being the closet to the location both Tim and Kon were sent on their way.

They arrive moments later, stopping on top of a rooftop above the alley where the readings where coming from. Kon lands beside him and together they make their way down the building to stand at the alley entrance hidden from sight.

“This is it,” Tim mutters quietly to the meta hovering over his shoulder.

“Any idea on what it could be?”

“None. Oracle’s tech apparently couldn’t pick anything up so this will be fun. Prepare for anything.”

As they get ready to move a couple of voices then could be heard, both heroes freeze at hearing them. Tim makes out two male voices, young, maybe teens, American and they’re apparently arguing.

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Well you clearly did something Billy! This is not the lair.”

“Well I don’t know. You know that my powers are currently going crazy T! I didn’t mean for us to end up ….. wherever we are. I didn’t mean to!”

The one called ‘Billy’ sounds like he’s on the verge of crying. The other one, ‘T’, lets out a long sigh like he’s used this kind of thing and his voice is soft when he next speaks.

“Hey it’s okay. I know you’re still learning and that it’s not easy, but right now this is not a good thing. We need to work out where we are, you need to get your strength back and then we can try and get home.”

“I’m really tired T.”

“I know, that’s why you’re going to rest and then we’ll work this mess out.”

The guys continue to mutter, ‘Billy’ carries on blaming himself for something while ‘T’ tries and consoles him. Tim looks over his shoulder at Kon who looks back at him with raised eyebrows and a shrug. Tim frowns, the names don’t ring a bell and what they’ve said doesn’t give a lot of indication to what they’re up to or what the anomaly readings were all about, though he has a feeling that ‘Billy’s’ so called powers may have something to do with that.

Tim makes a gesture with his hand and Kon nods in understanding. Together they move into the alley way, however they stop short at the sight that greets them. Tucked to the side of the alley, against the wall, there were two figures. One large one that was mostly green and had blonde hair, the other was smaller and looked more human. The green figure was curled around the smaller one protectively.

Tim grabs out his bo staff and stands defensively while Kon tenses up next to him.

“Who are you?” Tim speaks out loud and clear, successfully gaining their attentions.

Normally if it was criminals fighting, they’d be able to simply drop down in the middle of the fight and beat the shit out of them, but with this it’s different. They have no idea what these two are capable of or where they even come from.

The two figures jump at the sound of his voice. They freeze on the spot and watch him and Kon with wide eyes as they slowly approach. Now he’s got a clearer view of them. They’re wearing costumes, not the store brought kind, but proper, professionally made looking costumes, Tim figures they must be vigilantes of sorts, but whether they’re heroes or villains remain unanswered. He hasn’t seen either of these two before, it’s nerve-wracking and putting him on edge.

The large green figure speaks first, though it was a more of a shocked gasp. “Oh my god.”

Tim shoots Kon a baffled look, his best friend simply mimics the look.

The green figure turns back to his smaller companion, (it doesn’t go unnoticed on how the smaller one is clutching the green’s one shirt and how the green one has his large hands on his friend’s shoulder’s) “Are you seeing what I’m seeing right now?”

The smaller one was looking at them with his mouth open agape like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “If you’re currently on about how Red Robin and Superboy are walking towards us, looking like they’re about to kill us, then yes I can see that.”

Tim and Kon continue forward until they’re a few feet away from the duo. Both of their stances are defensive and they’re ready for anything. The two other were still crouched on the floor looking at them with wide, shocked eyes.

At the mention of their names however Tim raises an unexpected eyebrow. How do these two know who they are while they don’t know them? It’s frustrating and Tim hates being at a disadvantage.

“I’m going to ask you again.” Tim forces out. “Who are you?”

Much to his annoyance they ignore him.

The green one starts yelling at his companion. “What have you done? You’ve brought comic book characters to life now?!”

The smaller one immediately gets defensive. “I don’t know! I don’t think so. Hey, you know how my powers have been going whacky lately, give me a break!”

Now hearing them properly again, Tim recognises the voices of them. He puts together that the green figure was ‘T’ and the smaller one was ‘Billy’. Though that information wasn’t a lot of help to work out who they really were or what they were doing.

“Comic book characters?” Kon questions from next to him. “What the hell you on about?”

‘T’ seems startled at that. He looks at Billy before looking at them again. Even though his facial structure was different to a human’s the look of shock and dread were easy to make out. “Wait, where are we?”

Tim has a bad feeling about this now. He answers T sceptically, “Gotham City.”

The dread deepens further on T’s face. He turns back to billy, “So you didn’t make them come to life. _Instead,_ you actually transported us to their universe! How?”

Billy practically whimpers, “I don’t know! Give me five minutes and I can try and get us home okay. I’m exhausted right now T.”

T’s face softens up, “Sorry, I know, I’m sorry. It’s just…” He turns back to Tim and Kon with a sigh. “You’re not going to maim us are you?”

Tim instinctively tightens his grip on his bo, “Not unless we have to…”

He isn’t fooled. These two may be attempting to lure them into a false sense of security. Tim wasn’t falling for that trap.

T lets out a nod and a sigh in relief. He’s then moving away from Billy and standing up to his full height, he towers over both him and Kon, maybe looking around Jason’s and Bruce’s height really, possibly even taller. That doesn’t matter though, they’ve faced bigger in battle before if it comes down to that. T raises his hands in front of him in a placating gesture.

“Please don’t freak out.”

He says it in a condescending tone that Tim finds slightly offensive. Before he could retort however, T’s whole form was shifting. Simultaneously his green skin was fading away and his whole body structure was getting smaller up until there was an average looking human in front of them.

The large green figure was now a blonde teenage boy, no more built than Kon and was the same height. Shape shifter then.

Tim doesn’t loosen his hold on his bo. “Who are you?” He asks for a third time.

T takes a deep breath and looks down at Billy who gives a jerky nod, as if permission. T looks back at them, with his hands still out in front of him, and says, “Look this is going to be hard to believe but we’re from another universe.”

20 minutes later, after some rough and slightly confusing explanations, Tim and Kon were tucked away in the corner talking privately while the other two were chatting between themselves also.

“Do you believe them?” Kon asks looking doubtful.

Tim thinks for a moment. Everything they’ve said sounds believable, the way they’re acting is correlating with the situation, however Tim’s usual level of distrust is playing a part and making it hard for him to easily believe the two apparent dimension travellers.

“Partly.” He answers in the end.

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m not too sure yet. I want to leave them be, especially if Billy can get them home, but I don’t want to leave them alone in case something happens.”

“But apparently Billy isn’t up for making another spell yet despite what he says. Would it be worth taking them somewhere?”

“Like where? The Tower? The Cave?”

“Could do! They already know us dude. They said that. We’re comic book characters in their universe?”

“Could be a coincidence.” Kon gives him a deadpan look at that comment. It was his best friend’s ‘you’re being an over-paranoid bat freak again’ look. Tim pouts at him. “I’m just being cautious! I guess when you mention that, we should take them with us. They could spill out valuable information that needs to be kept private. We’ll take them to the cave and work something out from there.”

Kon nods like he approves of the plan.

They walk back over to their current guests, T (whose name they learned was Teddy) now had Billy up on his feet but had a hand on his waist and an arm over his shoulders in support.

“I want to take you to the cave. You’ll be safe there and then we can try and work out a way for you to get home that doesn’t involve exhausting Billy here further.”

Both of them light up at the news. “Really! You’re taking us to the Batcave? That’s awesome!”

Tim shoots them an odd look before informing that he’s going to contact Oracle. That response just had Teddy getting more excited instead.

Minutes later, after answering very few questions about what was going on, he lets them all know that a car is coming to pick them up and will arrive in about 20 minutes. That instantly gets excitement from Billy.

“Wait is that the Batmobile? We’re going to get to ride in the Batmobile?”

Instead of supplying that question with an answer he asks his own, “Just how much stuff about us do you know? You’ve told us we’re comic book characters in your universe and how you pretty much know our entire lives but how much is that exactly? How is that even possible?”

Teddy shrugs, “I don’t know. To be honest at this point I try to not ask any more. I still can’t get over the fact that you two are standing right in front of us alive and breathing.”

Tim takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. That wasn’t the answer he was looking for. “I get _that_. Trust me I do, but how much of our lives do you know? How much is documented in those comics of yours. Where in are we currently in your time line, do we have to worry about any future spoilers?”

Tim was getting stressed, every question he asked came out more aggressive than the last. This was important information, if someone was to come from that universe and come to theirs they could easily spill all of his family’s secrets (along with other heroes identities). It could be catastrophic.

A hand on his shoulder draws his attention away from the two dimension travellers. He turns to find Kon glowering at him. Tim glares back. Kon simply puts harder pressure on his shoulder, “Rob, I know you want answers but perhaps the interrogation can wait until we’re at the cave away from any potential listeners yeah?”

Kon’s currently giving him that ‘don’t be stupid’ look. Tim studies his friend for a moment, trying to work out when did he become mature and actually started to use his brain for once. Right now Kon’s blue eyes were staring at him, clearly trying to get his message across to Tim, it was his eyes that made Tim relent and give in. There’s just something about them that speak a lot of words without actually doing so.

There was also that pressure on his shoulder, warm, reassuring and even restraining. It was the support he needed.

“No way…” a gasp came from behind them and they both turn around to find the two teens staring at them wide eyed.

Tim sharpens his gaze on them. “What?”

“Wait, are you two-” Teddy started to speak but Billy unsubtly elbows him.

“Shush!”

That raises an alert inside of Tim. “What is it?” He asks. He glances at Kon before looking at them again. “Us two what?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Billy quickly replies back, too quickly. Now Tim knows that their hiding something and it’s going to get on his nerves until he knows what it is.

“You know, your cowl looks way more different in real life than what I thought it would.” Teddy comments looking at him judgingly.

Tim scowls at that, next to him Kon laughs. “I think he looks stupid.”

Teddy raises an eyebrow, smiling as he does so. “Because t-shirt and jeans are so much better?”

“Hey!”

This time Tim snickers and elbows Kon’s side playfully. “I’ve been saying that you need to get an actual costume. Clearly they agree.”

Kon shoves him slightly and Tim pushes back. Before they could get into any fighting, a loud rumble of an engine could be heard. They break apart and Tim watches as both Billy and Teddy’s faces light up with anticipation and excitement as the batmobile comes into view.

It is mind blowing when seeing the vehicle for the first time, especially up close so he understands their fan-boying (Tim used to be like it to until he got his Red Bird) so he lets them off. Kon whistles appreciatively.

Tim smirks as it stops in front of them and heads for the driver’s side. He looks at the others, “Come on, get in,” before getting in himself.

“Oh my god Teddy look at it. Look at it! It’s so much cooler than I ever thought it was going to be!”

“This is freaking insane!”

Tim sends Kon, who climbs into shotgun, a knowing smirk. Once everyone was in Tim starts it up and puts it on auto pilot for the cave. Behind him in the back seats Billy and Teddy were still freaking out over it. Tim ignores them until they say something that makes him freeze.

“This is crazy, I wouldn’t even know what button to touch. Why _did_ you let Bart drive this thing back in your Young Justice days?”

His mouth opens in shock as he spins around to stare at Billy who asked the question. Teddy was also looking curious for the answer. Kon, the unhelpful bastard that he is, just simply crosses his arms and says, “You know, I’ve always wandered the same thing.”

Tim scowls at him before giving their guests a hopeless look and shrug, “I don’t know! I just thought it was a good idea at the time okay. Trust me, it’ll never happen again.”

“Only because Batman won’t let it happen again.” Teddy retorts.

Tim wants to argue that point but he really can’t because it was true. Instead he stays silent, ignoring Kon’s snickers, and watches the scenery go by as they get to the cave.

Somehow, Billy and Teddy’s fanboying quadruples when they get to the cave. The two of them look around in awe and start pointing everything out like they’re at a museum. It would be amusing to watch if it wasn’t so concerning on how much they already knew.

“No way, that’s the dinosaur!”

“They actually do have the giant penny!”

“Is that, no way, they’re the original costumes! God they look so weird in person.”

“I can’t believe both Dick and Jason wore that costume as Robin, their legs must have been freezing!”

“Thank god for Tim bringing pants to the Robin costume.”

Tim shoots them a look at that. It really was unsettling on how much they knew. Just how detailed were those so called comics in their universe?

“Boy Wonder number three, care to explain what’s going on?”

Tim looks up at the next level of the cave where the computers where based to see Babs looking down at them. He pushes his cowl back tiredly and starts trudging up the stairs to get to her, Kon follows close behind him while their guests continue to freak out about things around the cave.

“Yeah those anomaly’s you picked up, turned out to be two dimensional traveling teenagers. I don’t think your tech picked them up fully because of Billy’s magical powers.”

She raises an unamused eyebrow, completely unsurprised by that information. “Huh, that’s strange. And Billy is…”

Gesturing down below, Tim comments, “Currently fan-boying about the cave.”

“Apparently we’re all comic book characters in their universe,” Kon pipes up, “They know everything about you guys and the cave, even Young Justice.”

Babs leans back in her chair, a look of curiosity crossing her features. “Well that’s not entirely unexpected but it is different. How much do they know?”

Tim shrugs, “I tried asking but they wouldn’t give a straight answer. They’re currently freaking out in their own way. From what I can gather, them being here was an accident on Billy’s part.”

“Why’s that.”

“He has magical, reality warping powers I believe, again they didn’t really tell us anything. Teddy on the other hand is a shape shifter.”

“Okay, well I’ll make some notes on this, will this Billy be able to get them back home or no?”

Tim shrugs, “I think he needs to recharge or something, he was complaining he was tired earlier.”

“I don’t see why they can’t stay here for now, ask Alfred if he’s willing to prepare rooms for them. How many others know that they’re even here?”

“No one else as far as I know.”

“Okay, well we’ll let them rest here for tonight, I’ll make a call to Zatanna to see if she can help tomorrow. How does that sound?”

Tim nods, “That’s good. Sounds like a plan, if Bruce has a problem with it then tough.”

Babs returns back to the computer and Tim starts to go towards the changing rooms, he glances over his shoulder at his best friend, “Hey you still going to stay? I know this weekend was supposed to be just us hanging out but we can wait until these two go home if you want.”

Kon quickens his pace and then chucks an arm over his shoulder. Tim tries incredibly hard to not melt into the embrace his friend provides _he can’t let Kon know how good and comforting that really feels_.

“I’ll stay dude, just because we have some guests doesn’t mean I don’t want to hang out with you. This might even be interesting.”

They get down to the second floor, both Billy and Teddy were still freaking out over a variety of things. “Hey!” He calls out to them. They jump like they’ve just been caught stealing candy. “Let’s go and get changed, you’ll be sleeping here tonight and then we’ll look at sending you back home tomorrow.”

They both rapidly nod in agreement and start making their way over to Tim and Kon. It’s only now that Tim is realising what their costumes are like. Billy’s is all spandex, black with grey sides, a red cape that’s heavy on one side and what appears to have is a hood. Teddy was in a black and brown vest with black pants. It was the same clothing he was wearing when he was big and green.

“We need to get you into some normal clothes,” Tim comments, “Follow me to the changing rooms!”

Teddy and Billy continue their fan-boying the entire time they were getting changed. Billy borrowed some of Tim’s clothes while Teddy borrowed some of Dick’s. Their excitement made Tim wonder how they haven’t passed out yet, from either being overwhelmed or from tiredness.

He starts getting his answer as they make their way up the stairs to the Manor. They become progressively quieter and when Tim looks behind him he sees Billy nearly asleep on Teddy and Teddy himself starting to move sluggishly. Tim figures it’s probably best to get them to a bedroom first and then make a plan in the morning when they wake up.

He voices this to them and they tiredly agree, both not really with it anymore. With Kon’s help, they set up one of the spare rooms they have which was close to Tim’s own. They offered them separate rooms but apparently the teenagers were happy sharing. They bid their goodnights and close off for the night.

Tim and Kon head back to his own, both of them lowly talking about their new guests.

“Do you think they’re together?” Tim questions shutting the door.

Kon goes over the bed and flops down onto it face first for a moment before rolling over onto his side so he was looking at Tim. The meta shrugs, “I think so yeah, but then again they could just be really close bros.”

“I suppose so yeah, not the vibe I get from them though.”

“Then again Tim, if you’re in another world and only had one person you knew, you would stick by them too wouldn’t you? They’re probably still getting their heads wrapped around what’s happened. Give them a break.”

Tim slumps on the bed next to his best friend, finally feeling the day and night catch up to him. “True.”

Next to him Kon grins, “Also, the same could be said for us. We’re close, people probably have presumed that we’re together.”

Tim tries really hard to ignore how his heart jumps at hearing that and how much he’s thought about that being a real thing. “Yeah I guess…” he says slowly. _He can’t let Kon know of his crush._ Before they could get any further on the topic Tim changes the subject. “You staying the night or heading off now?”

Next to him Kon yawns and rubs a hand over his face, “What time is it?”

Tim looks at his digital clock on his bedside table, “It’s nearly 4am. You’re welcome to stay, I’ll deal with Bruce in the morning.” He knows Kon knows this but it doesn’t hurt to remind his friend.

“If that’s cool man, I mean I said I’d stay anyway, plus I can’t be bothered to fly back now.”

Tim nods in understanding. After a moment he forces himself up from the bed to get himself ready for bed, when he comes back Kon is passed out on the bed, his back facing Tim. Tim rolls his eyes but smiles, in an attempt to not wake his best friend he climbs into the empty space and allows himself to fall asleep.

When Tim wakes up in the morning, he’s extremely comfortable, warm and really tempted to just stay in bed. It was when last night’s events repeat in his mind that he knows he needs to get out of bed. He needs to work out what he’s going to be doing with Billy and Teddy that day while they wait to hear back from Zatanna.

As he begins to wake up fully he starts to notice more things, like how his head isn’t resting on his pillow but is on something relatively soft or how there’s something pressed up against his back which he knows is definitely not the wall.

He shifts and looks over his shoulder to find Kon pressed right up against him, his best friend’s head was pressed against his shoulder, Tim’s head was actually resting against his bicep while the other hand is wrapped around his waist in a loose embrace while he slept.

Tim’s breathing catches in his throat. He’s suddenly more awake than before and tenses up. _Shit, shit, shit, not good!_ When had they gotten into this position? Why did it have to be so comfortable? Tim determines the best way to get out of this situation without waking Kon, which was difficult because the meta felt warm and pleasant behind him but Tim didn’t really want to be dealing with any morning wood at that moment.

He gently removes the arm from around his waist before slowly rolling himself away. He’s grateful that he easily slips out of bed without getting snagged by Kon’s TTK (which has happened before). He shakes himself off, watches with amusement as Kon pouts at the loss of heat and as he turns back over to continue sleeping.

Getting himself ready for the day, he plans on getting a cup of coffee, maybe some breakfast and then working out how to help their current guests and their predicament. He was walking out of his room when he spots Teddy coming out into the hallway. Shutting the door behind him he greets the other teenager.

“Morning. How did you sleep?”

Teddy lets out an awkward laugh and walks up to him, he rubs a hand against his neck and looks around in awe. “Still can’t get over the fact that this wasn’t a dream. I barely remember getting into bed last night but I certainly do remember yesterday’s events. I slept well considering though. Billy’s still asleep, probably will be for a while, he normally sleeps like a good half of the day when his powers go wild.”

“That’s fine,” Tim tells him earnestly, “We have no plans for today and to help the two of you we have called one our magicians to come and help you out if they’re not busy.”

Teddy raises his eyebrows, “Who? And are you sure? Once Billy’s awake he’ll be fine to get us back.”

Tim doesn’t miss the quietly added ‘hopefully’ at the end of that sentence. He lets it go and waves a hand around, “Nah it’s fine. And Zatanna if you want to know.”

Together they start walking to the kitchen. Tim watches Teddy with amusement as he takes everything in. It still concerns him about how much they know about their lives, but there’s not a lot he can do about it so he sucks it up and tries to ignore that particular fact.

As they near the kitchen they hear multiple voices and Tim groans. He didn’t want to be dealing with his family this morning. Especially with both his dimension travelling guests and Kon here. Next to him Teddy gasps.

“Is that your family? Am I about to meet the Bat family?”

Tim shoots him an odd look, “Uh yeah, unfortunately. They do live here after all.”

“Oh my god!”

Tim shakes his head in disbelief before leading them into the kitchen. He still needs his coffee despite the situation. The blonde teenager follows him and abruptly stops in the door way at the sight of his family gathered around the table having breakfast.

Bruce was sat there, a paper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Dick was munching on some cereal beside him. Alfred was at the stove. Okay, it wasn’t as bad as Tim thought, thank god Damian or Jason wasn’t there.

Noticing that Teddy had frozen at the doorway he goes back, grabs his wrist and drags him into the kitchen, “Guys, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” All of their heads turn their way and he immediately feels Teddy tense up.

Bruce was the first to react, before Tim couldn’t even introduce was Teddy was. His adoptive father stands up and heads towards them, his bulking frame looming over them almost in a menacing way.

“So this is our guest, or one of them. Theodore I assume?”

Teddy swallows and jerkily nods, “Uh yeah – yes sir. Though Teddy is fine.”

Bruce, “Okay, nice to meet you Teddy, I would introduce myself but I hear that you already know who I am don’t you?”

Tim rolls his eyes, he can’t believe Bruce is interrogating him. Poor kid. Then again he did the same thing didn’t he?

“Uh yes sir, you’re Bruce Wayne and you’re a lot bigger than I imagined you would be in real life.”

That gets Teddy some odd looks. To save him from any more embarrassment Tim jumps in and explains, “Teddy is from a different world, in his world we’re all comic book characters. He knows _everything_ Bruce.”

It goes silent for a moment as everyone digests that information. Bruce looks stoic, clearly working out all of the implications of that means. Dick and Alfred both simply look interested.

“Huh, that’s new.” Dick comments from the table. His brother gets up and walks over to them, pushing Bruce to the side as he does so. He sticks a hand out to Teddy. “It’s nice to meet you Teddy.”

It was amusing to watch the almost scared look from Teddy’s face melt away into awe and disbelief. It takes him a moment but eventually he shakes Dick’s hand. “It’s an honour.”

“So if you’re from a different world, how did you end up in ours? Is that what the anomaly was yesterday?”

“Perhaps the young man would like some food first, then he can go about answering your questions Master Dick.” Alfred pipes up from the stove.

Dick has the decency to look a little bit guilty. “Sorry Alf, what do you want for breakfast Teddy?”

Teddy looks put out by the question, “Uh… cereal will be fine if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine!”

They get settled at the table, Teddy with a bowl of cereal and Tim with his coffee and French toast. Kon joins them about 10 minutes later and Alfred sets him up with a bacon sandwich. Tim very pointedly ignores the look Dick shoots him when Kon sits down next to him.

After they’ve all finished eating they get talking. Or it’s more like an interrogation, Tim feels really bad for Teddy but the other teen seems to be taking it in stride now he’s gotten over his bewilderment that the man who is Batman was there in front of his eyes for real.

“Billy’s powers can be temperamental. He’s still learning how to control them, while he’s a lot better than what he was a year or two back when they first manifested, there’s still a few bumps. It’s not the first time we’ve travelled to another world but it is the first time we’ve travelled to one where it’s a comic book in our world.”

“Last night Kon and I found them in the alley where the anomaly was located.” Tim inputs. “With the knowledge they have of us, and with Billy’s powers being a bit temperamental, we thought it was best to bring them here where it’s safe and where they can get the right help.”

He looks at both Bruce and Dick, expecting them to say something, or at least he’s expecting Bruce too. The man surprises him and stays quiet for a moment, clearly taking it all in and trying to decide what the next move will be. His brother stays quiet, but Tim doesn’t miss the way he keeps on glancing between him and Kon. Damn him for knowing his secret, for him getting Tim so drunk to the point where a filter was non-existent.

“Where’s Billy now?” Bruce finally speaks up.

“He’s, uh, he’s still sleeping. Sometimes using his powers really exhaust him.”

“And he’s the one that brought the both of you here?”

“By _accident_.” Teddy snaps defensively.

Bruce wasn’t fazed by the attitude, he turns to Tim, calling his name to get his attention. “Tim, what’s your plan with dealing with this?”

After glaring at Dick, Tim moves his attention to Bruce. “Well I was speaking with Babs last night, she’s calling Zatanna for us, hopefully she’ll be able to come by soon and help get these two back to where they came from. While Billy could send them back himself, it’s probably best if we get someone with more… control to do it this time.”

He glances at Teddy to see if he’d accidently set the other teen off but the blonde seems fine now, just a little tense. It’s obvious he cares deeply about Billy and will fight whoever says anything bad about him.

“Okay, you seem to have a good handle on the situation so you can deal with this. I’ll be at WE all day today. If you need me, just call.”

With that Bruce gets up from the table, finishes his drink in one, and disappears. Tim blinks at his retreating form, trying to work out if that just happened. He turns to Kon to see that his best friend is just as confused, “You saw and heard what I did right?”

He nods, “Uh huh. That’s weird.”

Opposite them Dick snorts, “He trusts ya Timmy, take it while you can.” He gets up from the table also, he does a couple of stretches before heading for the door, “Catch you guys later!”

Once his brother had disappeared, Tim turns to Teddy to see him staring ahead. “You okay Teddy?”

The blonde snaps too and sends him a smile, “Yeah, it’s just a lot to take in I guess. Dick Grayson is way more handsome than I’d ever thought he would be, Bruce Wayne is a lot larger than I thought, Alfred seems to be just as awesome as I assumed, this whole place is beyond mind blowing.”

“A lot to take in huh?” Kon sympathises with him. Teddy nods silently.

“Anyway,” Tim starts, “I was thinking that you and Billy can spend the day here, we all could go out and eat if you wanted just until I hear back from Babs about Zatanna.”

“Sounds good, could we wait a couple hours though, just so Billy can have some more rest?”

Tim nods, “Yeah, that’s no problem.”

It was mid-afternoon when the four of them all head out. The few hours since Breakfast Tim had filled the time up by doing some paperwork and a light workout routine. Kon had popped back to the farm to do some chores and had come back in civilian clothing, Tim had tried very hard to not stare at the way the plaid shirt stretches nicely across Kon’s broad back.

Teddy had spent the time in his and Billy’s room. Once Billy had woken up, got himself orientated with what’s going on, they had come to Tim’s room and then the four of them decided to go out taking one of the less flashy cars in Bruce’s collection.

Tim was taking them into the city for a late lunch. He still hadn’t heard from Babs about Zatanna yet, also this seemed like a good idea into getting to know the two dimension travellers and trying to see how much they knew about their world.

He pulls up to one of his and Kon’s favourite places to eat. Kon grins at him knowingly and Tim smiles back. Once he’s parked, they head inside and the familiar waitress sits them down at his and Kon’s normal table, it was near the back out of the way from everyone, the best place for privacy.

Tim and Kon sit on one side while Billy and Teddy take the other. They spend the time looking at what to order, or at least Billy and Teddy do, Tim and Kon already know what they’re having. They have the same every time they come here. After the waitress takes their orders they get talking.

“Would it be unfair to ask about how detailed those comics of yours are?” Tim asks, he may as well get straight to the point.

Both guests laugh, “Most likely? Probably something to do with a time line continuum somewhere? Plus we wouldn’t want to spoil anything for you guys.” Teddy answers lightly.

Kon leans forward looking at him, “Like?”

Teddy gives him a deadpan look, “Well I’m obviously not going to tell you know am I? That’s the whole point of a spoiler.”

Kon pouts, which Tim finds cute, “Fine.”

Billy laughs, “I still can’t believe you guys are real! This whole world is real! I didn’t mean for us to come here but recently my powers have been all over the place this is certainly a new level though. Tommy keeps having a go at me for it.”

“Who’s tommy?” Tim questions.

“His twin brother,” Teddy supplies, “He’s a speedster.”

“Oh right cool, what about you Teddy, any relatives?”

“No, I haven’t got any, but our team’s practically family so that counts I guess.”

Tim watches as Billy reaches over and takes his hand, they lace their fingers together. They share a look and smile between them. That definitely confirms that they’re together. At the actions he glances at Kon beside him to see the meta looking directly back at him, he offers a small smile before quickly looking away suddenly feeling hot.

Thankfully to save anything else from happening their food arrives and the four of them all tuck in.

Kon is instantly groaning around a mouth full of food, “Oh my god, this is so good!”

Tim rolls his eyes and smacks him on the arm, “Don’t talk with our mouth full!”

Kon narrows his eyes at Tim and starts obscenely chewing his food. Tim hits him again but can’t keep the smile off of his face at the childish display. “Conner!”

Conner eventually stops and goes back to eating like a normal human being once again. When Tim turns back he finds Billy and Teddy wearing matching amused expressions. Feeling slightly put off, Tim tries to ignore them and dives into his own meal.

“So how long have you guys been together?” Kon asks, this time his mouth free of any food.

Teddy and Billy shrug at the same time, “Couple years now.”

“Too long if you ask me.” Teddy says with a wink. Billy pouts and pinches him in retaliation.

“Were you together when you started heroics or got together afterwards? You mentioned a team, who does that consist of?” Tim questions curiously. He wonders how different their team is too his own.

“No, we were together before we started. We started dating around the time Billy’s powers started showing up.” Teddy answers.

Billy laughs, “God knows how long we spent in my room with those goddamn self-help books. Teddy played a real big part in helping me get some of the control I have over them.”

Tim opens his mouth to ask about their team again but Kon gets in there first and asks, “So if we’re all comic book characters, who’s your favourite.”

Tim rolls his eyes in exasperation, “Of course you would want to know that.” He turns to the others, “Please don’t say it’s him. He doesn’t need his ego boosted any more than what it already is.”

He gets a couple of chuckles and a protest at that. Teddy and Billy go silent for a while as if thinking it over.

“It’s hard to say. There are favourites for different things. Do you mean like who’s our favourite looking? Who has our favourite power? Who’s our favourite villain or hero?”

Kon shrugs, “Any? All of them? Just give us something!”

“Well you guys are more relatable, teen heroes trying to fight the bad, being part of a team and going through teenage problems.”

“But Batman’s pretty awesome.”

“See I don’t know, Superman is up there. No wait Wonder Woman! Gotta love the badassness there!”

The two of them then get engrossed about what heroes are cool and who they prefer. They seem to forget that Kon and Tim were sat there. Tim leans over to Kon, “Look at what you’ve done now.”

Kon gives him a look, “Well sorry! How was I supposed to know they’d go off on one, excitedly talking about those we work with.”

Tim tunes back in Teddy and Billy’s conversation but has no idea on who they’re now talking about.

“They just need to admit their feelings! They’ve been pining for one another for years!”

“You tell me that like I don’t know. We can’t tell them that they like one another now can we?”

“I just want to see them together! The comics won’t do it so we have to!”

“How do you expect us to do that then? We can’t force them together, they’ve got to get together naturally.”

“This is them we’re talking about Teddy, they don’t do anything naturally.”

“Very true, what about-”

“What on earth are you guys on about?” Tim interjects having had enough of completely being lost.

The two of them look like deer’s caught in headlights and they instantly blush.

“Nothing!” Billy quickly says

Because that was discrete. Tim raises an unamused eyebrow. “Who were you on about? What two people have been pining over one another and that aren’t together in your comic books? They actually might be a couple here, the timeline may be off.”

Both teenagers give him a look like he’s stupid. It makes him feel like he’s missing something really obvious but he can’t tell what it is. He glances at Kon who had a look of concentration on his face, his eyebrows were drawn in together and his lips were pressed tightly together. He looked good. When Kon looks like that it reminds him of how much the meta has matured and grown over the recent years. It’s such a change from when he was his bratty, cocky younger self.

“What do you guys-” He starts asking them but was cut off by a beeping sound coming from his pocket. He grits his teeth and digs out his phone, glancing at the screen which shows him a message sent from Babs.

_Zatanna will pop by the cave before patrol, make sure you’re ready for her._

He shoots here a quick text back confirming it before turning to the two dimension travellers. “Well, looks like your time in our universe will be a short one. Zatanna will be by tonight and hopefully will be able to send you home.”

A mixture of emotions cross each boys face, happiness, sadness, shock and relief but the main one seemed to excitement, especially from Billy.

“We’re going to meet Zatanna! Oh my god!”

Teddy laughs at his boyfriend, “Calm down B.”

Billy turns in his seat and plants his hands on the blonde’s shoulder’s, “Don’t tell me to calm down! We’re going to be meeting the most powerful magician in the DC universe Ted! I can’t believe it.”

“What’s DC Universe mean?” Kon asks next to him. Predictably he’s ignored by Billy fanboying and Teddy watching him with amused, love filled eyes.

Kon leans over to him, close enough that Tim could feel his breath against his cheek, “Now look at what _you’ve_ done.”

Tim turns to him and smacks him. Kon, the jerk, just laughs. Tim leaves the three of them there at the table as he goes and hunts down the waitress to pay their bill. It doesn’t go unnoticed as the waitress glances at his group before looking at him with a smile. “I hope you all had fun on your double date. It’s nice to see boys out together in this day and age.

Tim freezes in his spot, feeling his whole face go hot in embarrassment and ends up stuttering, “Uh… we’re not… it’s not…” In the end he gives up, he gives her a tight smile and heads back to his table. As he approaches Kon looks at him funny.

“You okay dude, seem kinda flushed.”

“Fine.” Tim snaps at him. “Ready to go?”

The three of them all get up and together they head for the door, Tim makes sure to stay as far away from Kon as he can while they leave the café fully aware of the waitress watching them go by.

They climb into the car and have an easy journey back to the Manor. As they ascend up the stairs Kon announces that he needs to get back to the farm as Ma had texted him. Tim deflates at hearing that but gives his best friend an easy smile, he knows what it’s like.

Kon turns to Billy and Teddy, he gives them each a hand shake, “It was nice meeting you guys. Take care of yourselves and get back safe.”

The two guests smile and return the comment. Kon lets them go and wanders over to Tim, flinging his arm around his shoulders in a hug, “And Tim, dude, I’ll see you later on okay. Or whenever really.”

Tim gives him a quick hug back before letting go as Kon jumps into the air. He gives them all a mock salute and then like that he was gone. Tim hadn’t realised he was staring out into the open until a throat gets cleared behind him. He turns to find Billy and Teddy giving him that look again.

Having had enough he crosses his arms over his chest and glares at them. “What? _Why_ do you guys keep looking at me like that? You’ve been doing it since we met last night!”

They glance at each other, having a silent conversation between them before they turn back to Tim. “Because you guys are so obvious yet you’re both completely oblivious.” Teddy states.

“Obvious about what? Oblivious about what?” With Kon gone Tim now kind of has an idea what they’re on about but he’s not willing to acknowledge it, _yet._

“Tim, come on. Anyone can see it.” Billy says sounding exasperated.

Tim turns away from them, heading for the doors, “I don’t know what you’re on about.”

They follow behind him as they enter the Manor and head for his room. “You’re in denial Tim. You always have been, you’re scared of what’ll happen to your friendship with him.”

They get to his bedroom and once that door shuts Tim spins at them and snaps. “Yes I am scared! Yes I am in denial! How the fuck am I supposed to admit my feelings for my best friend? We have years of friendship behind us, if I let him know it’ll ruin all of that. Once my feelings are out there, it’ll ruin whatever we have now.”

To his annoyance both Billy and Teddy look sympathetic and understanding. “We understand that Tim, but you’re so wrapped up in yourself that you don’t realise or see that Kon feels the same way about you. I guarantee that he has the same worries as you do. You need to tell him, you need to talk to him.”

Tim feels the brief anger seep out of him and he slumps down onto his bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. He rubs a hand across his face, “I can’t do it. I can’t lose him again.”

He feels one of them sit next to him, a hand appears on his shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. “It’ll be okay. You just have to be honest and trusting.”

Tim snorts disbelievingly and then they lap into silence. Tim thinks it all through, he can’t tell Kon, he can’t. His best friend will look at him with such disgust and sudden hatred that Tim has no idea what he’d do after Kon walks away from him.

“Are we together in your comics? Is that what you’ve been hiding since arriving? It was us you were talking about in the café wasn’t it?” He asks them, hoping for an answer. _What_ answer he doesn’t know, just something.

“No, you’re not, but you should be. Most people agree as well. We certainly think you should be. You make one another happy, you care about him in more ways than one. You almost gave your _soul_ for him Tim when he died and you tried to clone him back. It’s just so obvious about how much you guys should be together.”

Tim cringes at the reminder of that dark time. He feels embarrassed and ashamed at hearing someone else say that, it’s worse that it’s come from someone from another dimension.

He shakes his head in refusal, “I can’t do it. Sorry guys but it’s not happening.”

The hand on his shoulder squeezes once more before it lets go, “Well just think about it.”

Tim nods, despite fully knowing he wouldn’t.

After that they move away from the topic of Kon and get into talking movies and video games, they get into comparing what film similarities there between their worlds and how ridiculous some of the old movies were. It was light-hearted and fun, it took Tim’s mind off of everything else.

They keep at it until Alfred calls them down for dinner where they join the rest of the family to eat. It wasn’t exactly awkward but it wasn’t really comfortable either. Dick kept up his usual chatter, Jason occasional added his own comments in, Bruce just eyed Billy and Teddy critically the entire time and Damian wasn’t interested. As they were doing that, Billy and Teddy just sat there mostly gawking at them all and occasionally answering the questions being fired their way.

That evening they were all down in the cave when Zatanna arrives. It was as weird as it was amusing watching Billy freak out over meeting Zatanna, Teddy was just as excited but unlike his partner he managed to contain it.

Zatanna allowed a few minutes of Billy being an excitable fanboy before getting down to business, she asks them a few questions on their origins and about Billy’s powers. It seems straightforward enough because 5 minutes later the magician announces she’d be able to send them home. 10 minutes later she had the spell ready to be casted.

That’s when they say their goodbyes. Tim smiles as both Billy and Teddy freak out when Dick and Alfred gives them a hug each and as Jason gives them a handshake, he laughs when they awkwardly wave bye to Bruce and Damian.

Finally it was his turn, he gives them a hug before pulling away. “Take care of yourselves.” He tells them, it was weird because he felt sad to see them go despite hardly knowing them.

Billy grins, “We will, or well as best as we can. No promises though.”

Tim huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes, “Well that’s something so I’ll take it.”

“Thanks for having us,” Teddy says smiling, “We really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, it’s been fun.” Tim replies back.

“Boys you ready?” A voice behind them calls. Nodding their conformation they start to head over to where Zatanna was waiting.

Just before she casts the spell the two teenagers make eye contact with him one more time. “Just remember to talk to him! Be honest!”

Tim rolls his eyes, “Maybe! Maybe not!” He shouts just as they disappear from view. Where they were is now just an empty space once again, it was like Billy and Teddy never even existed. Zatanna soon disappears and they all start filtering out of the cave or start to get ready for patrol, however before he could make his own escape Dick appears next to him.

“What did they mean? Who do you have to speak to?”

Tim shrugs him off, heading for the changing rooms, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. It’s just them suggesting things about their own comics from their universe.” He makes it quick to disappear so Dick couldn’t ask any more questions.

The thought of Kon bugged him the entire night he was on patrol. He couldn’t get what Billy and Teddy had said to him out of his head and he couldn’t get rid of the variety of images he had of Kon in his mind. It was frustrating. Thankfully he had plenty of petty criminals to take his anger and frustrations out on but it didn’t do much to get rid of those thoughts once he was back at the cave.

It turns out that he didn’t need to think about it much longer because a little bit later, once he was in his room climbing into bed, Kon was there at his window tapping lightly on the glass. Tim gets out of bed and lets his best friend in, though he did debate whether that was a good idea or not for a minute.

Kon floats in and smiles brightly at him as he closes the window. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So how was patrol?”

Tim waves his hand around uselessly and heads for his bed, “Oh you know, same old same old.” He plonks himself down on the mattress and watches as Kon sits down opposite him. “We sent Billy and Teddy back earlier by the way. Zatanna did it so they’re now back in their own universe.”

“That’s good to hear. They were different weren’t they? Makes you wonder what kind of world they live in.”

Tim shrugs, having not really thought about it. “I guess? I just can’t believe that there’s a world where we’re comic book characters.”

“Ha! That is pretty bizarre.”

They fall into silence and Tim flops down on his back, throwing his arm over his face to cover his eyes. It was late and he was tired. “Anyway Kon, what’s up? Why’d you fly all the way here?”

He feels Kon shift on the bed, “Nothing’s wrong man, I kinda just left pretty abruptly you know. I felt bad so I thought I’d come back over and tell ya that. Though I didn’t think about how late it was dude, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tim mumbles. If it’s Kon it’ll always be okay.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but did you ever work out what they were hiding at all? They acted so secretive sometimes that it was suspicious. I get they couldn’t tell us everything but I feel like that there’s something more to it.”

Tim tenses up at hearing that. He’d forgotten how perceptive Kon has gotten recently. He swallows thickly, grateful that most of his face was covered to hide the blush that’s made it’s way onto his cheeks.

_Be honest. Talk to him. Be trusting. Be honest. Honesty._

The words float around in his head right there in the front of his mind. He was so busy thinking about what the dimension travellers had said to him that he realises to late at what he had said out loud.

“I like you.”

The room falls into silence at that. Not a comfortable, relaxing silence but one with tension and heaviness in it.

Tim curses himself. _Stupid. Stupid idiot. You dumbass stupid moron of an idiot-_

“What?”

“I like you.” He repeats. “I mean I like, _like_ , you. They were hiding the fact that it was apparently so blatantly obvious.”

“Really…” Kon had gone quiet which makes Tim peek from underneath his arm in curiosity. Kon was staring back at him with intense eyes and Tim feels himself heat up at the attention.

Kon licks his lips, “And what if I said that I like you back?”

Tim blinks disbelievingly, his mouth drops in shock, “Wha-”

That’s when Kon was leaning over, grabbing his arm and yanking him up into a sitting position so they were face to face. Tim couldn’t help but look down at his lips and back up to his blue eyes. Kon’s own eyes flicker down before they bounce back up.

He’s not sure who made the first move but they were then kissing. Lips pressing lightly against one another as they both seem hesitant but when Tim opens his mouth just slightly Kon presses against him little harder and they fall into an easy rhythm. As Kon presses against him, Tim brings his hands up and runs them over Kon’s hair and across his shoulders, he feels Kon’s own hands pet his sides and his back.

When they pull apart after what seems like forever they’re both panting slightly. Kon grins and rests his forehead against Tim’s.

“So?”

“So?” Tim repeats smiling.

“I like you too dude.”

“I got that.”

He gets a pinch in retaliation for that. “Hey Tim.”

“Yeah Kon?”

“Be my boyfriend?”

In reply Tim kisses him even harder than before and drags him down with him on the bed. Kon takes that as his answer and goes with his movements, not once breaking contact as they adjust to the new position. Turns out Billy and Teddy were right after all, though why did it take them meeting some other teenagers from a different universe to get together? Not that Tim was complaining of course, it was just strange that’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this seems choppy or rushed. At times it was difficult to write but I did enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Young Avengers is a great series and I do recommend it!


End file.
